Mecha VS Metal
by Ssjshadic
Summary: Metal Sonic conducts an unusual experiment by rebuilding several of his predecessors, seeking power to take his vengeance. But during said experiment, one of the test subjects, Mecha Sonic, makes his own agenda. Everything comes to a head in an all out showdown between two androids, and the outcome is anyone's guess. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Metal Sonic's crimson eye's glowered, illuminating the untouched mountains of scrapped metal and trashed parts of Robotnik's hundreds of machines, all defeated by Sonic and his friends. The android's eyes scanned the mountains of metal surrounding him, searching for something hidden beneath the surface. The android's memory of the day he had been thrown into the trash heap resurfaced, his hatred reigniting with it, and he cursed the name of the Scrap Brain Zone.

_ 'Robotnik. "Master." You disposed of me as though I were nothing more than just another bot produced en masse. It is because of you, who gave me my purpose, that I have transcended the capabilities of mechanical beings, I have learned hatred.'_

The angry machine's sensors began to sound, his eyes shifting, honing in on the visage of a spiny, rusted head. The android tore at the surrounding debris, carefully lifting the mechanical component from its former tomb. The metal hedgehog activated his jetpack. The android launched into the air, flying toward a half-completed base of operations, a complex created by Robotnik in a time that preceded even the earliest clone of Sonic the Hedgehog. Metal Sonic landed before the entrance to an underground portion of the fortress, making his way down into a large, open laboratory.

_'I have returned to this zone time and again, after each defeat, each failure, so that the desire to destroy him may be realized once more.'_

The android walked past multiple glass cylinders, each containing various portions of an earlier version of Robotnik's clones. The mechanical hedgehog stopped before a cylinder containing excessively rusted parts, adding the head he was holding.

"Computer, seal chamber filed 'SLVR MK I', and initiate holographic image for pre-decomposition."

The glass cylinder closed around the components until it was airtight, and the pieces of what had once been Silver Sonic began to levitate. The parts began to arrange themselves, reacting to separate, concentrated magnetic fields.

_'Still incomplete, as are they all, as-'_

The android emanated a low growl, struggling to maintain his composure.

_'As am I.'_

A hologram appeared, aligned with the exact outline of the unfinished body. Metal Sonic's eyes analyzed the empty spaces indicated by the virtual image, taking in the minutest details. The android deactivated the magnetic field gradually, allowing the parts to gently return to their original resting places. The mechanical villain walked back out into the graveyard of machines.

_'I have attained a higher sense of being. I have gained consciousness. THAT is why I am the one who shall end his life. And until I have made myself victorious, completely and utterly, I will continue to fuel this hate. I have become more than a mere animal or a simple machine. I have evolved.'_


	2. Chapter 1

Act 1

For days and weeks, Metal Sonic worked, searching, reassembling, meticulously. Three predecessors reconstructed from original parts, each moved into their own underground chamber. Metal Sonic knew that, given the chance, they would destroy one another.

"Computer, initiate activation for files PSDO, SLVR MK I, SLVR MK II, and MCHA."

One after the other, the androids' recreations came online, each smashing their glass case, each observing their chambers curiously. From above the surface, Metal Sonic made his holographic image appear in each chamber, his robotic voice resonating below him.

"My predecessors. I have brought you all here for a sole purpose: a tournament of sorts. The 'contestants' include Pseudo Sonic, Silver Sonic v. I, Silver Sonic v. II, Mecha Sonic, and of course, myself. In this competition, there are no rules. However, if one of you manages to destroy me, the tournament will be over. You will be free to do as you see fit. Now, let it begin!"

A tunnel exit was opened within each of the four chambers, each leading to a different sector of the Scrap Brain Zone.

_'Initial data analysis has been completed.'_

* * *

Metal Sonic stood perched atop the highest peak of his half-completed base, his eyes scanning the underground tunnels he had created. His red eyes saw through the surface, watching his recreated predecessors as the made their way above ground.

_'Retrieving data file "Time/Speed."…'_

(Pseudo Sonic) Time- 0.204 seconds, Speed- 1000 fps.

_ 'Hm. First to surface, he must be eager. Or merely overconfident.'_

(Silver Sonic mk. II) Time- 0.205 seconds, Speed- 995 fps.

_'He has placed precisely as I predicted. Which, in and of itself, makes him an anomaly.'_

(Silver Sonic mk. I) Time- 0.208 seconds, Speed- 980 fps.

_'Strange… I would have assumed his excessive weight would have made for a greater difference in speed and time compared to his successor. I'll have to keep note of that.'_

(Mecha Sonic) Time-… 0.2345 seconds, Speed- 870 fps…

_'… This shouldn't be possible. The others are all within 2% time of each other. Yet, his speed is nearly 11.3% slower than Silver Sonic I! Some form of a construction error? No, impossible, I followed his original design to the letter!'_

Metal Sonic stood upon his perch, simmering as he went over the analysis data repeatedly, his red eyes glowing with growing intensity as it turned to dusk. The mechanical hedgehog's attention was diverted away from the disturbing data, detecting movement toward his location.

_'I will run an in-depth diagnosis later. For now, it appears that my first "challenger" is approaching.'_

* * *

Pseudo Sonic halted, the light beams in his eyes searching the vicinity of the spot where Metal Sonic had been standing moments earlier. The sun's light had vanished altogether from the sky, a starless shroud of dark night setting in thickly over the Scrap Brain Zone. The mechanical clone made a thorough sweep of the area, making a sudden charge forward in reaction to a subtle sound of metal against metal. The robotic hedgehog crashed through one of the numerous mountains of debris, causing the entirety of it to fall on and engulf him. As the android lashed out at the disrupted heap surrounding him, the trashed parts flying outward in all directions as a result, Metal Sonic appeared, assaulting his early predecessor with a powerful kick. The crimson-eyed android touched down as Pseudo Sonic crashed into the ground.

"Too hasty. An error that will prove to be your downfall."

"Don't count on it, bub!"

Pseudo Sonic delivered a twin kick to Metal Sonic's chest, knocking the android backward.

"Argh… Heh. So, there is some fight in that prehistoric body of yours. Good, show me your power!"

Pseudo Sonic growled, charging his successor, his metallic fists prepared for combat…

* * *

Silver Sonic raced on the outskirts of the zone, attempting to flee from an encounter with his more advanced counterpart. The heavyset android was halted, however, confronted with a massive electrical energy shield.

"There are boundaries to this arena, of course. I can't allow my contestants to simply leave, now, can I?"

"You-! Get away from me!"

Silver Sonic activated the rocket propellers, speeding away from his predator only to be halted by Metal Sonic. The blue android's left hand had shot out from his arm, ensnaring the heavy clone with a cable connecting the appendage to the limb. Silver Sonic's jets roared in vain, Metal Sonic's cable taut as he dragged the steel-plated android toward him.

"There is no escape, only triumph… or destruction!"

Metal Sonic's metallic spines extended, circling around his neck, each spike opening to reveal a mini-turret. The blue android pulled his target into point-blank range.

"Hmph. I had hoped for at least a semblance of a challenge from you. Now, you face oblivion!"

"No, Metal, not I. YOU are the prey of demise here!"

A glow emanated from Silver Sonic's interior, the heavily plated android allowing himself to be pulled into Metal Sonic as his systems shut down. A bomb, self-installed by Silver Sonic, exploded as the two machines collided, the resulting force creating a gale that toppled several of the mountainous piles. Several minutes passed, the last of the disrupted trash settled, and the zone quieted. Slowly, the pieces of Silver Sonic reassembled, locking themselves back into place until the weighty android was fully reformed. The steel-plated hedgehog gazed down upon the body of Metal Sonic, a nasty cackle resonating from his steel bowels.

"As advanced as you are, you fail to grasp the concept of deception. And that failure will lead to your end!"

Silver Sonic's chest opened, producing a miniature missile, launching it toward Metal Sonic.

_'Deactivate energy shield, all systems return online!'_

Metal Sonic's eyes snapped open, and in one swift movement, he avoided the oncoming projectile, caught it, and hurled it back toward its origin. Silver Sonic took the explosion head-on, and once again began to piece himself together again.

_'Scanning for magnetic fields in the immediate vicinity…'_

Metal Sonic waited for the reconstruction to complete itself, his crimson eyes filled with calculations of various numbers.

"A self-activating attraction-repulsion reconstruction mechanism."

_'A clever method to take advantage of his composition of steel. But how could I have missed it when I was reassembling him?'_

Silver Sonic was unnerved, slowly backing away from Metal Sonic, trying to formulate an escape plan.

"Retreating will not help you. You won't be able to hide, and you will soon have nowhere to run."

Silver Sonic growled, launching a spin dash attack. Metal Sonic easily avoided the initial assault, but Silver Sonic continued with a consecutive attack, bullets flying out from under his steel quills. The onslaught caught the blue android off guard, momentarily forcing him back. Silver Sonic didn't pause, fleeing as he wove around the heaps of discarded machines, rolling out of his spin dash attack. The steel hedgehog ducked beneath the fallen foundation of a tower, keeping his mechanical body still and silent as his eyes searched for his pursuer.

"I wonder…"

Having taken Silver Sonic's back, Metal Sonic blasted the heavyset machines cover to pieces, his right hand changing into a flamethrower.

"If steel has a melting point of approximately 1500 Celsius, would even a magnetic field be able to repair it if it were placed under a flame of nearly 2000 degrees?"

Silver Sonic scrambled to his feet, making another attempt to escape, his power reserves failing as Metal Sonic charged forward, flames erupting from his arm…

* * *

Mecha Sonic watched from his shoddy hideout, his scanners locked onto Metal Sonic.

_'Metal is on the move again. He must have eliminated another one. Silver mk. II is the only one remaining before he will come for me.'_

"Calculating ETA of Metal Sonic…"

_'Recalling crucial data files regarding subject METAL…_

_(PSDO) vs. (METAL)- Estimated Time: 0.9 minutes. Actual Time: 1.53 minutes._

_Transition time: 0.3635 seconds._

_(SLVR mk. I) vs. (METAL)- Estimated Time: 1.32 minutes. Actual Time: 2.146 minutes…'_

"He's taking much longer to destroy his targets than he should. What is his real objective?"

Mecha Sonic looked behind him, into his hastily created base.

'_Estimated time remaining to complete primary objective- 3.724 minutes._

_Primary objective's progress is at 68.54%. Increasing efficiency output to 94.7%.'_

Mecha Sonic's jet rocket opened from beneath his metallic quills and activated. The meticulous blue android rocketed through the Scrap Brain Zone, racing against his shorter counterpart as he charged through the pitch-black night…


	3. Chapter 2

Act 2

Silver Sonic II stood staring into the blank night sky, the stars blocked from view because of the pollution in the zone caused by Robotnik's unattended factories. The silent machine didn't respond as Metal Sonic touched down behind him.

_'Hrm. He has to be aware that I'm here, and yet he's so quiet. He's only moved a few feet from his surfacing position. Why is he just standing there, staring in utter silence?'_

Metal Sonic's thoughts were disrupted, Silver Sonic II's quiet voice reverberating against the blue android's audio sensors.

"I don't remember—anything. These hands, this body, it has to belong to me, but why is it made of this metal? Only machines are made of metal, so I must be a machine. But—how can I be a machine if I don't have any purpose? No objective, no goal, no calling, that is not a machine!"

"It is because you were not given one."

Silver Sonic II turned, facing toward Metal Sonic as he approached his troubled predecessor.

"Your creator built you, made you, intended something for you, but he disposed of you before you were even allowed to experience birth."

A long silence passed before Metal Sonic spoke again.

"To put it into simpler terms, you are a machine, but one that is still incomplete."

The blue android's distraught predecessor raised his voice to a maddened scream, his mechanical body shaking with violent intensity.

"You! I remember you from in the waking room! Are you my creator? Do you know my purpose?!"

_'This situation couldn't be more perfect! He was never activated, so he's completely ignorant of Robotnik, Sonic, and he is no more knowledgeable than a newborn child! And yet, he still possesses a strong body, and he is obviously unstable. I will have to choose my words with care, or else his unpredictability will make him very dangerous.'_

"No, I am not your creator. However… I do know your purpose."

"What is it?! I must have a reason for being! Tell me all that you know!"

Metal Sonic paused again, letting his desperate predecessors anxiety build.

"You wish to know _all _of it?"

"I **MUST!**"

"Very well… Your creator goes by the name of Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik. You are the second in a short-lived series of machines, clones known as the Silver Sonics. Your codename is Silver Sonic mark II, though your original project title is Sonic Clone Sigma, changed when Robotnik chose to revert to and build off of a previous design."

"Sigma… Yes, Sigma! But, my purpose! What is my purpose?!"

Metal Sonic watched as Sigma squirmed uncontrollably, his nervous anxiety at its peak.

"Your purpose, that which you were built for, designed to fulfill, but never given, never assigned: Is to destroy me."

* * *

From a short distance away, Mecha Sonic lay hidden, having caught the sound of Sigma's screaming pleas, momentarily delaying the completion of his project to listen in on Metal Sonic's deceptive words.

_'He is a master of manipulation. Sigma, if that really is his original name, has been reduced to such a state of desperation that he'll believe anything Metal tells him. Metal could have convinced Sigma to serve him with ease. So why is he trying to emphasize his obsession of purpose to trick Sigma into attacking him? He has to know that he will battle with the same obsessive intensity! What does he stand to gain?'_

Mecha Sonic let the question continue to smolder as Metal Sonic awaited Sigma's response.

_'His stability is still questionable… Was that the right choice of words?'_

Metal Sonic silently began prepping his systems for battle, starting as Sigma rose to his feet.

"I have only one question, before I fulfill my purpose… Why, if I am a machine, do I have this pain? Machines are not supposed to feel this aching. Why do I have this sense, this consciousness?"

Metal Sonic was surprised by the inquiry, and started laughing amusedly.

"Because I gave it to you. Your consciousness, your individual mind, I added it to your original construct, to _all _of your designs. I programmed you with 'Free Will'."

Sigma's reaction was immediate and harsh, screaming with insanity.

_'… Resuming primary objective.'_

* * *

Mecha Sonic retreated, speeding away under cover of Sigma's outcries of anguish.

"**KILL YOU!**"

Sigma roared, charging toward Metal Sonic in a reckless frontal assault.

"Hmph."

Metal Sonic ducked down to avoid the attack, countering with a strong side kick as his predecessor passed over him. Sigma erupted out of the rubble he had been knocked into, pausing and apparently amazed by his own strength.

_'Even in knowing what his abilities are, he is as ignorant as a child. The "Free Will" I programmed into him only accentuates that fact. He is easily instilled with awe at his own capabilities…'_

Sigma's attention reverted toward Metal Sonic, the blue android readying his weapons as he waited for the next strike.

_'And because his construction scheme wasn't available during his reassembly, I am as ignorant of his abilities as he.'_

Sigma's eyes glowed, firing twin lasers at Metal Sonic in a spontaneous burst. The mechanical hedgehog took to the air to avoid the powerful beams, glaring down at Sigma as his opponent laughed maniacally.

_'I'll have to change my strategy, until I can calculate the optimal means of attack.'_

Sigma cackled as he leapt into the air, charging again toward Metal Sonic.

(ALL SYSTEMS, REROUTING 70% POWER TO DEFENSIVE MECHANISMS)

* * *

Mecha Sonic suddenly ceased his search for components, turning his attention again toward Metal Sonic.

_'He's coming… Progression is at 98.924 %. Close enough. I can't let him get there first.'_

Mecha Sonic flew skyward, his jet-propelled rocket roaring as he raced to beat his predator back to his makeshift base.

* * *

_'He's barely moved from that spot since I released him from his chamber.'_

Metal Sonic was viewing holographic radar as he moved toward a location pinpointed on the virtual map.

_'I planted trackers on each of them before I activated them to ensure that I could find them if one were to require more immediate attention than another. Sigma's lack of movement had initially been a concern, but his circumstances were much different. Aside from leaving his chamber, Sigma did not change his position whatsoever. Somewhat unusual, but at the very least, it was consistent. In contrast, Mecha was the most active in terms of movement out of all four, up until Pseudo Sonic approached me. Sometime between then and when I turned my attention toward Silver, he suddenly stopped, and he has made only miniscule movement since!'_

Metal Sonic intensified the output of his jet, rocketing toward his target as the holographic image disappeared.

"He is the anomaly in the data. And the data must never be incorrect, because fault in data only leads to failure, so, like an anomaly, he must be PURGED!"


	4. Chapter 3

Act 3

Metal Sonic touched down, his eyes scanning the area. The blue android made a cautious, deliberate motion forward, approaching one of the numerous mountains of scraps surrounding him, moving according to the location indicated by his internal radar. The mechanical hedgehog stopped before Mecha Sonic's base, disguised to appear as just another mound of trashed parts. Metal Sonic tapped on a rusted portion of plating half-buried within the pile, listening to the resulting sound.

_'Hollow.'_

Inside, Mecha Sonic had only just entered moments earlier, feeling the light reverberation. The meticulous clone opened a compartment beneath his chest plate as Metal Sonic's voice resonated from outside the shoddily built walls.

"MECHA! I know you're in there! Listen well! You will exit from the NE, and have your weapons deactivated."

Metal Sonic had taken a stance a distance away from the hideout, the laser cannon within his chest glowing, ready to fire at a moment's notice. The mechanical hedgehog had an eye on his holographic radar, the other honed in on the NE side of Mecha's hideaway.

_'The data WILL be collected. But I'm not taking any chances with him. Not this one.'_

Metal Sonic watched as a darkened figure made its way toward him, the blue android activating his mini turrets, aimed toward the slow-moving figure.

"Keep coming. Into the open, where I can see you!"

"AS YOU WISH!"

From the opposite side of the hollow mound, Mecha Sonic rockected toward his shorter counterpart, taking his opponent completely by surprise.

"WHAT?!"

Metal Sonic was caught off guard, unable to avoid the attack as Mecha sent him flying with a brutal blow from his metallic fist. Taking advantage of Metal's momentary disorientation, Mecha didn't let up, speeding toward his opponent while simultaneously firing missiles from launchers opening out from under the plating of his arms.

"Gnah!"

Metal Sonic righted himself in midair, neutralizing his momentum with his jet rocket.

"NOT SO EASY, MECHA!"

The shorter android fired twin lasers from his crimson eyes, destroying the missiles before they were within range to detonate.

"ALL TOO PREDICTABLE, METAL!"

Mecha Sonic had taken advantage of the momentary distraction, speeding around behind Metal Sonic, attacking his successor with another punishing blow. Metal Sonic crashed into the ground, heavily damaged, slow to rise as Mecha Sonic charged toward him again.

'_I shou-ldn't be –kffz- so damaged by a single, ordinary blow. He's being powered up by something. I have to take the risk, otherwise all that I have gained will have been for nothing!'_

"Chaos-!"

Time seemed to stop, practically frozen. Mecha Sonic's movement had been slowed to where it was impossible to detect any motion whatsoever. All but Metal Sonic was utterly still, and then, the passing of time resumed its usual pace. Mecha Sonic was blasted backwards by an unseen force, having suffered an intense assault at the hands of Metal Sonic.

"-Control!"

Mecha Sonic was slow to recover, pulling himself back onto his feet, shaken by the severity of Metal's counterattack.

'_What… was that, just now?'_

Metal Sonic felt several of his circuits short out, electricity running loose both in and outside of his metallic body.

(-kzz- Scanning for extraneous power sources)

'_As I predicted… attempting to use such a high level of chaos energy in this form creates far too much strain on my internal systems to be effectively used in combat… I must retreat for the moment, I can't defeat him in this state, not if he can withstand that atta-'_

Metal Sonic froze, stunned by what was being shown as a result of his search for Mecha's power source.

"That's-"

The android was cut off as Mecha Sonic increased his speed, landing another strike to Metal's already damaged mechanisms.

"I don't know what you just did, but it looks like you can't do it anymore!"

Mecha Sonic opened his chest plate, charging up a powerful laser as he aimed at his incapacitated foe.

"DIE!"

The laser erupted from Mecha Sonic's chest, blasting explosively on contact with its target, the sheer force of its impact creating a massive crater. The laser was cut off, and Mecha Sonic stared into the resulting debris.

'_Something isn't right…'_

The dust finally cleared, and Mecha was shocked to see the figure of Metal Sonic still intact, having activated his impenetrable black shield.

"So that's why…"

Metal Sonic glared up at his predecessor, his body too damaged to move away as Mecha Sonic walked toward him.

"You-how could you have found power rings that were still active? How could you have those as a power source?"

Mecha Sonic stood over his shorter counterpart, his plating dented, but only slightly marred internally.

"The power rings have been here the entire time. Their energy levels were just too minute to be detected individually. Their use as a method of increased function efficiency, however, is an unexpected coincidence."

"Coincidence?"

"Though, I have a much more grand design plotted out for the rings I've collected. Since you won't be functioning for much longer, there's no need for me to tell you."

'_No! I need more information than that!'_

"As I thought, the electric shield surrounding the Zone was powered by you. With all your reserve power focused into your black shield, you can't sustain it."

"What's to stop me from-"

"Because you'll be destroyed if you decide to put it back up. And then it will just shut down again regardless. You're not that stupid."

'_Damn… he has my every alternative countered, before I can even make a move!'_

Mecha Sonic ejected a small magnet from his left palm, the iron material latching onto Metal's black shield, hovering in midair.

"This magnet is powerful enough to short out almost any machine within moments once it makes contact. You can't sustain that shield indefinitely, and in your current state, you won't be able to outrun the magnetic attraction before it catches you, either."

Metal Sonic glowered at Mecha Sonic, his systems struggling to maintain the black shield even after such a short period. Mecha Sonic turned, flying out of the crater, as Metal watched him rocket off into the night with intense hatred.

"I will not be denied my vengeance. I cannot be deterred, Mecha. I set out this night to complete an experiment to collect data so that I can attain my revenge, and I WILL be successful…"

'_It is true that I cannot produce output enough to sustain both shields simultaneously, even with the additional power of a chaos emerald. It is also true that outside of my Neo form, I cannot readily utilize chaos energy, and although I do possess an emerald, I cannot sustain my Neo form as well as an electrical shield of such a large radius.'_

Metal Sonic waited for his predecessor to fly out of his line of sight, his systems struggling to maintain his black shield as it wavered.

'_However, you have made a fatal error in your actions here.'_

(ACCESSING POWER SURPLUS, REROUTE 10% OUTPUT TO ENGINE OF UPPER LEFT APPENDAGE)

The black shield weakened further, the android shifting as a portion of the chaos emeralds power was transferred into the jet engine installed into his left arm. The deadly magnet hovered dangerously close to the mechanical hedgehog, his left arm struggling to position itself closer to the magnetic projectile.

"Almost… just a little farther."

The android's left shoulder pushed outward, extending away from him as his internal mechanisms prepared to disconnect his arm from his body.

'_NOW!'_

The black shield dissipated, the small magnet immediately latching itself onto Metal's left arm, the android's metallic limb flying off his body in the same instant. The rocket propelled appendage crashed into the earth left exposed by the crater, burying itself deeply beneath the thick dirt.

"Perfect. –kzfhdg-"

Metal Sonic's body spasmed, several of his internal circuits shorting out from suffering such an intense level of exertion in it's already weakened state.

'_Urgh… so much damage. The internal computer is too fried to even give an accurate assessment on my condition. I must return cautiously.. If my mechanisms are exerted to an excess once more, I will not survive.'_

(REROUTING POWER TO RESERVES. ACCESSING MINIMAL STORED ENERGY, LIMIT SET AT 2%)

A pair of twin engines in the android's feet gave a weak sputter before activating, the mechanical hedgehog flying slowly toward the underground base he had used to restore his three predecessors.

"Grgh. How did this experiment grow so completely out of control? At this point, there has been virtually NOTHING salvageab-"

(DATA SCAN COMPLETE. NEW CAPABILITIES DOWNLOADED AND ENABLED)

Metal Sonic paused in mid-air, his body parts realigning themselves back into their proper internal and external positions, including his detached left arm, the metallic limb dislodging itself from the surrounding earth and flying back into its original placement. Metal Sonic hovered, staring at his reassembled boy as if in awe, then laughing powerfully.

"It appears I have been disproven! Under normal circumstances, I would not be so welcoming of such an event, but I shall allow this occasion to be the exception!"

Metal's enthusiasm was broken as his circuits spasmed, his body convulsing again.

"Agh.. I see. So that's how it works. The body appears to be fully repaired, but only in regards of all components being in their proper place. The damage itself cannot be mended in such a manner. Still, such a clever way to deceive the enemy. And…"

The android lifted Mecha's magnet from his left arm, crushing it in his hand and thrusting the shattered pieces across the zone, emanating an evil laugh.

"Incredible, Silver! So _this _is your ability! My internal computers have been purged of their greatest weakness! Magnetism means NOTHING to me now! …"

The mechanical hedgehog continued forward, his crimson eyes glowering fiercely.

* * *

'_This is the result of Pseudo Sonic's powers. Finally, its full capabilities are revealed. And now, his power has granted me that of Silver Sonic. This power is amazing. I must test out it's full potential.'_

Metal Sonic walked into the underground chamber where he had rebuilt his predecessors, activating the voice recognition system he had used during his weeks of preparation.

"Computer, initiate damage assessment analysis."

Processing…

A thin beam of green light slowly ran over Metal Sonic's body, scanning the condition of each interior and exterior component.

System functions calculated at 7.35%

'_7.35% … hrm. Repairs of that magnitude will likely take a minimum of 9 hours.'_

"Unless… computer, report current status of latest data download!"

Accessing… Progress is at 4.276%

'_Still such a large margin... so little progress even after nearly 20 minutes.. at the current rate of progression, it will take another 7.795 hours before it is complete…'_

Metal Sonic appeared disturbed, before another amused laugh emanated from his metallic frame.

"Hmm. No rush, of course. Time is a commodity of which I possess plenty. Mecha may not have his tracking device any longer, but there are other methods. And the secondary assault I planted should be activating right about now…"

* * *

"**GAH!"**

Miles away from the Scrap Brain Zone, Mecha Sonic's rocket engine exploded in a spontaneous burst mid-flight, the mechanical hedgehog crashing down into one of Mobius' numerous forests with a harsh impact.

"What was that?!"

The android's jet was destroyed, the engine charred.

'_No sign of any sort of collision damage. It wasn't a missile..'_

(SCANNING FOR INDICATIONS OF SABOTAGE)

The android's eyes focused in on the blackest part of the smoldering engine, noticing the remains of a small component planted onto it.

'_A heat-activated detonator?! How could-'_

Mecha Sonic paused, remembering the strange attack Metal Sonic had used during their brief battle.

"He planted it then?!"

Mecha Sonic cried out in frustration, twisting his mechanical joints and tearing out the destroyed engine, smashing it into the ground.

"DAMAGE ASSESSMENT!"

(CALCULATING… ROCKET PROPULSION AND ALL OTHER RELATED SYSTEMS OFFLINE, REMAINING MECHANISMS FULLY FUCTIONAL. CURRENT FUNCTIONALITY LEVELS ESTIMATED AT 83.7521%)

"Grgh… This engine will take at least two hours replace.. That coupled with my lack of knowledge of where I am relative to my objective.. RAGH!"

The android lashed out at one of the surrounding trees, venting his frustrations.

'… _7.6 hours… Hrm. Fine. I will use the time to restore myself fully, in preparation in case that PEST should get in my way again.'_

Mecha Sonic stood, racing through the forest, intent on locating the parts he required from one of Robotnik's numerous bases of operations, the android crashing through everything in his path.

"Soon now. Very soon, I shall wield unparalleled power! Come dawn, none shall stand a chance of defeating me! DIVINE POWER WILL BE **MINE!**"

* * *

Several hours later, the black night gave way to the grey twilight, and Mecha Sonic touched down on the edge of a dense forest somewhere on Mobius, fully repaired. The android rose, taking in the full view of an ancient temple that stood before him, slowly moving forward. The temple entrance led into a long corridor, a brilliant green light illuminating the end of the tunnel. Mecha Sonic walked past dozens of ancient hieroglyphic images, silent, focused, ignoring all else that surrounded him by the glow that awaited him as he approached. The hall opened out into a massive chamber, seven pillars of intricate design circled around an altar at the very center, holding a majestically shining gem. The mechanical hedgehog took a firm grasp of the large jewel, its aura engulfing him as he took in its power. A strong voice suddenly resonated from behind the android, a short, powerful figure shadowed by the light of the rising sun illuminating the doorway behind him.

"You again? It's too early in the morning to have to deal with trespassers."

The figure stepped closer, his voice growing in intensity with each motion forward. Mecha Sonic did not respond, merely eyeing the figure as he walked toward him, his metallic body gradually changing into a bright shade of gold as he continued to absorb the gem's energies.

"I'm only going to tell you these two things once, so listen carefully; one, step away from the Master Emerald."

Mecha Sonic's shroud began to glow brightly, the android's aura lighting up the fierce expression worn by Knuckles the Echidna as he came face to face with the mechanical hedgehog.

"And, two; Get the hell off of my island."

Mecha Sonic released his grip on the Master Emerald, turning his body fully to face toward the guardian, still silent and unmoving, glaring down at the echidna.

"I'm going to give you one last warning, you walking tin can. Leave. This. have five seconds before I TOSS you off in **pieces.**"

Knuckles cracked his neck as Mecha Sonic's eyes glowered.

"Try it."

* * *

"Finally… It is complete."

Metal Sonic stood perched atop the highest peak of the Scrap Brain Zone, watching a mass of ashes smolder that covered the landscape beneath him, his right hand changing back into its normal form.

"Perfect timing. I have just finished the last of the tests on my new abilities. This newest one shall undergo trial in the heat of combat."

The sun peered over the Eastern horizon, revealing the extent of Metal Sonic's latest experiments as the light illuminated the barrenness of the Zone's landscape, the piles of metallic trash all but vanquished. The heat of the dying flames caused the sky to blacken with smoke.

'_I haven't felt the power of my Neo form for so very long. It is… magnificent.'_

Metal Sonic's feet left his perch, the android flying high into the air, his scanners sweeping the surrounding atmosphere.

'_Now is not the time to relish it, though. Mecha Sonic has likely repaired himself by now. I'll have to locate him quickly, else I risk being unable to track him.'_

(SCANNING FOR TRACES OF AMMONIUM PERCHOLATE IN IMMEDIATE VICINITY… 78.714% DETECTED TO NNE)

Metal Sonic activated his jets, tracking the trail left by Mecha Sonic's rocket fuel.

'_You have pushed me farther than I would have ever thought possible, Mecha.'_

Metal Sonic's eyes honed in on the remnants on Mecha Sonic's original engine, descending low to the ground and following his predecessors path of the destruction of Robotnik's abandoned bases, touching down at the end of the trail.

"He built an improved engine… different fuel. Nitro…"

'_Though, in perspective, without such an incentive, I would not have had reason to rediscover the power of my Neo body.'_

(SCANNING FOR TRACES OF NITROCELLULOSE/NITROGLYCERIN IN IMMEDIATE VICINITY… 89.523% DETECTED. CALCULATING PROBABLE DESTINATION… RESULT: ANGEL ISLAND)

Metal Sonic's rockets roared, the empowered android streaking across the sky toward his objective.

'_Still, you have become a risk factor in my vengeance. And NONE can be allowed to pose a threat to the revenge I seek!'_

(ETA-11.7268 MINUTES)

* * *

Metal Sonic slowed to a halt in mid-air, observing the barren, burning visage of the forests of Mushroom Hill Zone. The android's eyes swept over the desolate, flaming landscape, searching through the destruction for Mecha Sonic. Metal Sonic turned toward a golden glow within the flames, his systems automatically focusing in on the strange aura, lowering himself to the ground. A weakened, gargled voice emanated from a second figure within the flames, the words pained, yet strong.

"You.. –kaff- won't get rid of me –hack- with an attack like tha-agh!"

"That is precisely the point, you weak-minded simpleton. I know the limits of your body, and I intend to savor every moment of your suffering before I end your life."

A golden Mecha Sonic held a bloodied Knuckles in the air by the throat, slowly choking the battered echidna.

"But now, you have nothing left to entertain me with. My amusement has been far too short, but there are plenty of others to torture on this planet."

Knuckles struggled to wrest himself free as Mecha Sonic's left hand folded back to reveal the barrel of a machine gun, pressing the cold metal to the echidna's head.

"Now, you-"

"DIE!"

Mecha Sonic turned into Neo Metal's chaos empowered fist as the blue android suddenly attacked his predecessor, the golden machine crashing into the charred trees surrounding them, dropping his helpless target. Knuckles fell to the ash-covered ground behind Neo Metal Sonic, his vision blurred briefly before falling unconscious.

"Sonic..?"

* * *

Super Mecha Sonic erupted out of the flaming trees that had encased him, glaring at the figure of Neo Metal Sonic.

"Humph. You're alive… how irritating."

The golden mechanical hedgehog shifted his gaze down to the unconscious visage of Knuckles behind his assailant.

'_Tch. Well, he isn't going anywhere. I'll return my attention to him later.'_

Neo Metal Sonic stood, unmoving, staring down his superpowered predecessor.

'_He's taken on the appearance that _**he **_did to fight my Overlord form. That must have been his ultimate objective.'_

Mecha Sonic's gazed turned back to his new opponent, matching the intensity of Metal's glare.

'_His body shape has changed, and he seems to be far stronger than he was previously. Not that it matters.'_

"You won't be coming out as the victor this time, Mecha. My hatred cannot be stopped nor repressed by anything, least of all you."

"Bold words, Metal. But however great it may be, your hatred is meaningless before my power."

The two androids stood, stilled, the heat of the surrounding flames evaporating the moisture in the atmosphere, causing massive, dark storm clouds to form overhead. Several tense, silent moments passed, each combatant waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, Mecha Sonic vanished, appearing behind his opponent and attacking with a strong kick, Metal Sonic's right arm moving automatically to block the attack. In an instant, both mechanical hedgehogs were gone, moving at supersonic speeds, their blows destroying the landscape around them even further. Metal Sonic's spines opened out into mini-turrets, releasing a barrage of chaos-infused bullets. Mecha Sonic used the plating of his arms to deflect the bullets as he continued moving at high speeds, his shoulders' plating rising up and revealing twin cannons, both firing huge lasers. The intense beams eradicated the onslaught of projectiles, pushing forward toward Metal Sonic, the blue android's right arm unfolding into a circular energy siphon, absorbing the laser into his body. Metal Sonic glowed with fresh energy, overpowering his opponents speed and assaulting him from behind with a strong surge of electricity.

"ARRGH!"

Mecha Sonic's body spasmed, the golden android smashing his elbow into Metal's chest, the mechanical hedgehog crashing into the ground, the impact shaking the Island.

"Gnrgh.."

'_His power is much greater than mine… but there is no indication that he possesses a chaos emerald. He cannot maintain this level of strength without one. Soon, he will deplete his energies, and that's when I'll destroy him!'_

Mecha Sonic fired an array of missiles, the projectiles screeching as they sped toward their target. Metal Sonic flew backward, tricking two of the oncoming explosives to crash into his former position. The blue android opened his left hand, igniting the remaining projectiles with a powerful stream of flames. The explosion left Metal Sonic blinded within a thick layer of smoke. Suddenly, Mecha Sonic appeared behind him, lashing out with an empowered blow faster than he could evade it.

"GAAHH!"

The smoke cleared, revealing Mecha Sonic as he pulled two sharp blade-like spikes from his shoulders. Metal Sonic was in microscopic pieces, but unharmed, the pieces coming back together to complete his form.

'_What was that? He didn't have this power before!'_

Metal Sonic glanced down at his reforming right hand, taking in the swiftness with which it came back together in amazement.

'_So, this is Sigma's ability… This nanotechnology.. simply incredible. My power continues to increase.'_

Metal Sonic reverted his attention back to his foe. His left arm rose as if to reach out, revealing his left hand hadn't reformed connected to his body. Super Mecha Sonic simmered, glaring suspiciously as Metal Sonic made a backward jerking motion with his left arm, realization striking him too late as Metal's left hand smashed into his back, the powerful magnetism's force knocking the golden android through several trees, crashing into the ruins of the Sandopolis Zone. Metal's left hand reattached itself to his arm as he flew over the sand-covered Zone, Mecha Sonic roaring in frustration, recklessly charging his opponent with an open assault, which his blue counterpart easily avoided. The super-powered mechanical hedgehog smashed down into a sandpit, furiously blasting his way out of the sinkhole, just as Metal Sonic's four limbs disconnected from his body, held hovering in place by his complex of magnetic pulses.

"**I WILL OBLITERATE YOU!"**

"I wonder about that, Mecha."

Metal Sonic's limbs flew outward from his body, circling around Mecha Sonic at increasingly high speeds, manipulated in a complex pattern by the attractive and repulsive forces of their individual magnetic pulses by Metal Sonic. The golden android's systems struggled to track the four projectiles as they moved in closer around him, trying to calculate a hole in the pattern to escape through.

"_I _have been made immune to the power of magnetism. But you have merely been empowered by a mass of chaos energy. Can that energy protect you from THIS?"

The four limbs stopped simultaneously, aiming toward Mecha Sonic, their individual magnetism pulling each other toward him.

"NOW!"

The instant before the attack was about to strike, Mecha Sonic blasted skyward at supersonic speeds, angling his body in midair and smashing into the dismembered body of Neo Metal Sonic, his opponent flying into the chilling glaciers of the Ice Cap Zone, his limbs retreating after him. The blue android shattered the ice that encased him, just as his predecessor caught up to him.

"As I thought-You've only mastered Silver's ability to its fullest. You still can't divide your concentration enough to be able to disassemble your body with the nanotech of Sigma at the same time. If you were as practiced with your powers as you claim, then you wouldn't have exhibited such surprise at the success of your performance with Sigma's ability earlier."

Metal Sonic growled maliciously.

'_How can he still be able to put out such a high level of chaos energy after using it for such a lengthy duration?! I know every detail of his interior design, there's nothing in his systems that would allow him to store and maintain such intense energies for this long!'_

"GRAAAAHH! PERISH!"

Metal Sonic's crimson eyes glowed, powerful lasers firing from his visor, launching repeatedly as Mecha Sonic wove his way around the mighty onslaught. Metal Sonic ceased the attack, disappearing as the two androids exchanged another vicious round of blows at supersonic speed, the mountains of ice melting and shattering as their battle raged. Metal Sonic finally paused, taking cover within one of the dozens of caverns in the frigid Zone.

"Tired so soon? You're nearly as boring a fighter as the echidna, Metal!"

The blue android looked below, too late to evade or counter as Mecha Sonic's body erupted from the ground, destroying the cavern as the golden android ruthlessly bashed his successor from all sides with a barrage of Spin-Dash attacks, each blow dealing severe damage.

"GNNNAAAHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAA_RRRRRGGGGHHHH!_"

Metal Sonic glowed, roaring furiously.

"CHAOS-"

Time froze, and Metal Sonic blasted toward the stilled visage of his predecessor, attacking with terrifying power and speed, the onslaught launching the golden android smashing into the looming towers of the Sky Sanctuary Zone as time regained its normal pace.

"CONTROL!"

Mecha Sonic was slow to rise, Metal Sonic's body shaking unstably from the damage he had taken as he landed down, his body reverting back from its Neo form as he struggled to maintain his footing.

"Is.. that all?"

Metal Sonic was blown back as his predecessor released a burst of energies, crashing into another of the ancient stone towers, Mecha Sonic laughing cruelly. The blue android stared in shock as his foe approached him, horrified that his opponent had survived.

"How.. are you doing this? Your power should have been drained long ago… No machine could possibly-"

Metal Sonic was cut off as his predecessor delivered another punishing blow, his already damaged systems pushed into a critical state as he was caught, his metallic neck slowly being crushed as he was held in the air.

"I thought you of all people would have realized by now-I'm not storing this energy on my own. Just what purpose did you think I was referring to when I told you about the power rings?"

Realization washed over the blue android.

'_Of course! The rings! THEY are the storage for his power! If collected in great enough numbers, they can contain energies enough to exceed that of even a chaos emerald!'_

"Not that possessing such knowledge will help you at this point. You managed to give me a fair fight, Metal. But in the end, even you are nothing compared to my immeasurable power."

Mecha Sonic let his shorter counterpart fall to the stone surface of the highest tower, hovering level to its peak and flying back a short distance.

"It appears your powerful hatred has failed you. Your black shield can't protect you this time. This beam is powered by the infinite energies of the Master Emerald! FAREWELL, METAL!"

Super Mecha Sonic's chest plate opened, and Metal Sonic's mechanical body shook as his eyes honed in on the interiors center.

'_THERE! THAT CONTAINER OF GOLDEN LIQUID! IT HAS TO BE THE REMAINS OF MELTED POWER RINGS! If I can dispose of that, then his power will be drained and he'll be vulnerable! But my systems are already in a critical state, my functions are at barely 5%... I could use the chaos emerald, but… If I were to use _THAT _attack, there's less than a 0.2% likelihood that I'll survive…'_

Mecha Sonic glowered, shouting over the intense sound of the energy building up in his chest.

"HAVE YOU GIVEN UP ON RETREATING, METAL? I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED YOU TO MAKE THE SMART DECISION AND TAKE THE _SLIGHT _CHANCE THAT YOU MIGHT ESCAPE ME ALIVE! BUT IF YOU'RE DETERMINED TO DIE A FOOL, SO BE IT!"

'_But even though the chances are minute, they'll be virtually nonexistent if I make a futile attempt to flee. Very well, then…'_

Metal Sonic rose to his feet, a powerful aura enveloping his metallic body as he spoke the incantation.

"Chaos-"

Once more, time stood still, the energy building in Mecha Sonic's chest frozen, its intensity rendered harmless by the cessation in motion as Metal Sonic's rockets blazed, his internal computer counting down the seconds remaining as he raced to strike his predecessor's power source.

(3.0—2.8534—2.4652—2.05341…)

Metal Sonic's right arm reared back behind him, the distance between him and his target shortening tediously.

(…1.58694—1.349—1.02153…)

The rocket's engine simmered, overheating as the android pushed it past its limits.

(…0.8534—0.5731—0.2534—0.00162…)

Metal Sonic jerked his right arm forward, his metallic limb pushing through the mass of energy, his fist mere fractions of an inch from its target as time began to speed up once again.

(…0)

Mecha Sonic's systems slowly began to function at their normal speed, the android dazed and then horrified as he looked down in realization, the glass casing of the golden liquid shattering as it splashed out of his body along with the infinite energies they held.

"**NO-!"**

"_**OVERDRIVE!"**_

Metal Sonic roared, his body surrounded by an awesome aura of flaming energy, engulfing both the androids as Mecha Sonic's body was shredded into pieces, his systems failing as his parts fell down to the islands surface.

"**AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Metal Sonic's aura faded, the blue android's momentum sending him crashing down next to the pieces of his predecessor, creating a huge crater upon impact. Metal Sonic's eyes flickered, his body spasmed as dozens of circuits shorted out, then he was motionless.

* * *

Hours later, Metal Sonic awoke, rising up suddenly, shocked that he was still alive. He groaned in pain as his body spasmed again, pulling himself out of the crater and looking down on the parts of his fallen predecessor.

"Heh… heh heh. Haha! AHAHAHA!"

The blue android laughed maniacally, kicking Mecha Sonic's parts into the air.

'_I SURVIVED! AND I AM VICTORIOUS! TRULY, THIS IS A GLORIOUS DAY!'_

"AND YOU, MECHA! I MUST THANK YOU! EVEN NOW, YOUR UNIQUE ABILITY TO SO MASTERFULLY MANIPULATE CHAOS ENERGY IS BEING DOWNLOADED INTO MY SYSTEMS! THIS DAY IS MINE!"

Metal Sonic continued to cackle, until he heard the sound of limping footsteps behind him, turning to see the wounded visage of Knuckles, the guardian glaring angrily at the blue android.

"So, you were the one who killed it. Well, I don't care if you saved me, you're still an enemy, so I'm going to tell you what I told your little friend there. Get the hell off of my island."

The two battered fighters stood still for several moments, staring each other down intensely. Metal Sonic finally shrugged nonchalantly, his rockets weakly burning as he slowly flew skyward. Knuckles followed the android, watching him until he stood at the edge of the island, calling after him furiously.

"AND NEXT TIME, KEEP YOUR GARBAGE OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Metal Sonic ignored the roaring echidna, a low, malicious cackle slowly building up within him, resonating across the skies and the sea…


End file.
